White Lips, Pale Face
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt and Rachel fly back to Lima for McKinley's first annual Winter Parade with the hopes of reuniting with old friend's and snipping the cord tethering them to Lima by their shattered relationships. Little did they know what they were in for when the sound of a gunshot fires through the halls of McKinley and havoc ensues.
1. Prologue

"It'll be fine, Kurt. I promise you. Don't let Blaine stand in the way of being happy."Rachel soothed, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt groaned in response, lolling his head back on the couch with a _thump. _"Come on. You'll get to see Burt, Carole, Sam, F-Finn, and Mercedes. We cannot miss our alma mater's first annual Winter Parade."

"Actually, I think we can. It's tacky and stupid." Kurt retorted.

"Kurt, I'm not going to go without you. And I really want to go. And you know how stubborn I am. And how I act when I don't get my way. I hold grudges, Kurt Hummel. Fear my wrath!" She giggled, tickling Kurt's sides. Kurt chuckled in response, pushing Rachel off with a wide, toothy grin.

"How is it that I always allow you to get your way? This couch, the carpet…I am spoiling you. Your man is going to have to live up to high expectations." Kurt teased.

"Kurt!" Rachel squeaked, slapping Kurt on the shoulder. "So does this mean we're going?" Rachel smiled, her eyes sparkling like a kid's at a candy store.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Why not? I'm better than Blaine. I can do this." Kurt encouraged himself. "Let's pack! We are going to need extra time, considering I'm going to have to repack your entire wardrobe."

"I am a grown woman, Kurt. I can pick out my own clothes." Rachel glared for a prolonged moment before they both burst out laughing, clutching at their sides.

"Puh-lease. I'm still convinced the only reason you keep me around is because of my impeccable sense of women's fashion." Kurt snickered.

Rachel grinned. "Oh, you know I love you."

"I'm home!" Kurt called out as he stepped into his old, small house in Lima, Ohio. It still smelt faintly of the pumpkin spice candles that Kurt sent over for Thanksgiving.

"Kurt!" Burt shot up out of the couch, nearly toppling over before making a bee-line to where Kurt was standing in the entrance hall.

"I've missed you so much, buddy!" Burt pulled Kurt into a bear hug, tight enough to crush his lungs. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, dad." Kurt replied with a watery grin after they have parted and dived in for another hug.

"Carole is still working the day shift at the hospital, but she'll be home soon. She is gonna' be so happy to see you, Kurt. She has been gushing to all her girlfriends about you." Burt smiled.

Kurt chuckled, letting out a heavy sigh.

But Burt instantly noticed Kurt's melancholic attitude, it happened every year, after all. "Look bud, I know the holidays haven't been such a good time for us Hummel's. The year your mom died-it, it was rough for me 'nd you. I know I forgot to buy the tree, wrap the presents and I burned the ham. But Kurt, you have to learn to love Christmas again. I miss your mom as much as you do, but I don't want you feeling down every year on Christmas. I know we have had some bad one's in the past, but this year it's gonna' be great. I can feel it. And you're gonna' _love _it. I'm gonna' make it up to you, Kurt."

"Thank you, dad. I love you." Kurt smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Now why don't you go on and get Rachel and head over to glee. I'm sure they'll all love to see you. I'll just put all of this.." Burt motioned with his hands towards Kurt's luggage, "in your room."

"Dad-"

"Don't let him stop you, Kurt. You're stronger than that."

And with that, Kurt nodded and headed towards the door.


	2. Boom, Says the Gun

"Kurt, Rachel! " Tina is the first one to notice when they step into the room, literally jumping out of her seat and tackling them both for a hug.

But the only thing Kurt notices is Blaine.

He's sitting in the corner, his hair is ungelled, he has deep bags under his eyes, he looks paler and thinner than usual and he's staring at Kurt with an emotionless expression.

All of the past members of the club come out of their seats to welcome them, including Finn who is avoiding all possible eye contact with Rachel, albeit Blaine. Kurt watches him as Blaine silently walks out of the room without anyone questioning or noticing him except Kurt. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

Blaine looked broken, absolutely shattered to bits. And was no one helping him? Was no one giving Blaine the time of day? Kurt suddenly felt rage bubble under his skin towards everyone in this room.

How could they let Blaine ruin himself like this? Sure, Kurt was empty and lost and all the cliches of a breakup, but he was contained. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed like a soulless creature.

"What...what's wrong with Blaine?" Kurt asked wearily.

"I don't know...ever since the visit in New York he's been mute. Hasn't really spoken a word. But hey, you two just have to check out the new number we've been working on." Tina chirped. Kurt complied, nodding in agreement. Though all his heart and head was focusing on the body of the man he used to-still loves, and the fact nobody seems to notice. And Kurt knew exactly how awful that felt.

But he had to distract his mind of all the swimming, aching thoughts of Blaine for right now. Surely Blaine was doing his best to avoid Kurt if he silently stalked out of the room- wasn't he?

* * *

"So, last week, Kurt and I went down to Bryant Park, to yunno, ice skate and the _cutest_ guy skated past us and winked. And get this, it wasn't at me." Rachel gushed, her eyes nearly gleaming.

Kurt remembered that moment. A little too much, actually. Sure, the guy was cute and he could skate like a professional. But instead of fawning Kurt was too busy sulking in self pity, and the little flirtatious exchange reminded him of how much he wished Blaine was there. Holding his hand, gliding across the ice. Giggling, and _oh how much he missed Blaine's laugh_, smiling , hugging, under the glow of New York city lights. So yes, he did remember the time where he felt his heart ripped from his chest. It was the pivotal moment for Kurt- he didn't have a boyfriend anymore, a best friend.

"So, Rachel, have you been seeing anyone?" Sam piped in from the circle the past-glee club members have now formed in the choir room. The newbies have scattered, making excuses to escape the awkward position.

Rachel glanced briefly over towards Finn. "I-I should probably go organize the um, music scores. Or something." Finn mumbled, rushing out of the room as fast as he could.

Rachel cleared her throat before preening, "Well...there is this guy, Brody. And he is _supermodel_ gorgeous. I mean, _woof._" Rachel dramatically fanned herself as she spoke, "But he has this...thing with my dance instructor. But it's over now and it's only a matter of day before he comes crawling towards me."

The girls broke out into ooohh's and ahh's, giggling and picking for more details. Kurt would usually have enjoyed this, talking about his and Rachel's brand new life in New York, but Blaine just looked so upset. And Kurt knows he should hate Blaine, he really, _really_, should. But somehow, he still feels the polar opposite. Sitting here, knowing that Blaine was feeling upset, wasn't helping the matter.

"I-I have to go. Fine Blaine." Kurt muttered, ducking his head down.

"Kurt, are you sure? I can come with, if you want." Rachel asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just really need to go talk to them. It was nice catching up with you guys, though! We'll have to plan a dinner." Kurt smiled. "I can't wait to see you all in the parade." And with that, Kurt made a bee-line to the door as his happy mask went crumbling to the floor.

Suddenly, his vision was blurry as tears poured down his face. His chest heaved and hurt, like someone was stabbing and pushing all of the air out of him. He dashed down the hall, peering into every room in hopes of finding Blaine, the tears spilling.

The Spanish room. _Nope._

The boy's locker room. _Nope._

The boy's bathroom next to his and Blaine's old locker room where they shared very dirty moments. _Nope._

_BOOOM._

__Kurt barely noticed when the loud sound of what seemed to be a gun firing rang throughout the hallways. He was too focused on searching for Blaine, his judgement clouded by irrational ideas of _what if he's dead. What if he killed himself?_

__So no, Kurt did not notice the sound. Not until it was too late.


	3. Shattered Porcelain

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been debating whether to scrap this story or not...so if you don't mind commenting if you actually want me to continue this story?  
****And thank you to all my readers and commenters!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and mentions of past suicidal incidences. **

* * *

"Haha, gotcha!" The dark shadow chuckled evilly from the alcove.

"What the hell, Puck?! That hurt. A lot." Kurt groaned, rubbing his arm where a yellow beebee pellet recently was shot at his arm whilst attempting to dry the tears from his eyes. It wasn't going to help, he knew that his eyes were most likely still puffy.

"Jeez, Kurt? You've gotten so tall, I thought you were Finn!" Puck screamed, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"In what world would Finn Hudson where a Louis Vutton sweater." Kurt quipped.

"My eyes don't detect brands, Hummel. And jesus, did I hurt you that bad? Were you crying?"

"No, it's allergies. I swear. I can take a stupid beebee pellet to the arm. Why the hell are you running around McKinley with a beebee gun anyways?" Kurt questioned.

"Eh, I heard my boy has been causing some trouble here. I brought this as backup. It's what my dad used to do to me..." Puck said nonchalantly, waving the fake gun around.

"You are an idiot." Kurt coughed. "But as much as I'd like to catch up, I really have to find someone."

"Is it Blaine? The boy has been more depressed than the 40 year old MILF's I clean pools for. Except he isn't drunk all the time...or incredibly tan...or doing the gardener..."

"Thanks for that wonderful analogy Puck, but I gotta go. You better put that thing away before you get arrested or something." Kurt chuckled, shooeing his old friend away.

"Nice seeing you, bro." Puck smiled, punching Kurt in the shoulder lightly.

* * *

Kurt hesitated, his thumb hovering over the 'call' button for at least ten minutes now. He hasn't talked to Blaine in months, but this may be his last chance for closure.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _No answer.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _No answer.

Kurt gave up after the fourth try, admitting defeat and walking back towards the choir room when he heard the faintest sniffles coming from he projector room above the auditorium.

_Blaine._

"...Blaine...?" Kurt cooed, stepping hesitantly closer to the dark figure whose shoulders were shaking violently with sobs. "Blaine?"

The figure ripped out another sob, curling in on himself even more.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. Please, speak to me."

"I-" Blaine croaked.

"Look, Blaine. I-I just want to talk. I don't...I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Blaine sniffled as he turned to face Kurt with a glimmer of hope, guilt in his red-rimmed, puffy eyes.

"No. But I don't forgive you either, Blaine. I've just noticed that you've been off, more than one should be over this. You're a mess, Blaine."

"Well what do you expect?" Blaine bit out, his voice larger and booming than it was before. "I-I'm an awful person. I destroyed the only good thing in my life, the only thing that mattered. The only thing that kept my stable, breathing, _alive. _I hurt you, I made you feel like a lesser person. So of course I'm going to be a mess." Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine-" Kurt attempted to soothe, leaning in to pet at Blaine's shoulder but was stopped as the sobbing boy jerked away.

And in that moment, Kurt realized how absolutely broken and lost Blaine was. He looked so young-so vulnerable. Porcelain, if he may, as if he would shatter from the lightest of a touch. Kurt knew that feeling, that sick, aching, stomach-clenching feeling of being not-good-enough, struggling on the verge of being the living undead and the dead unliving. No one should have to go through that, despite the severity of what Blaine's done. Blaine's judgement is clouded-it wasn't his fault. Kurt had to make this right.

"I don't deserve you." Blaine barked, clenching his teeth as more tears poured down his face. He slammed his fists against the wall, causing Kurt to jump.

"I love you." Kurt said softly, nearing a whisper. Blaine froze immediately, turning to Kurt with his jaw agape, his eyes still shining with despair. You could practically see all of Blaine's hurt through his stare, and it made Kurt's heart drop to his toes.

"Stop. Y-you can't. I hurt you an-and, I'll only do it again. I'll only disappoint you."

"No you won't, Blaine. I know you, I know what you're capable of. You couldn't-you _wouldn't _hurt me again. You don't have the heart, no matter how bad of a person you think you are."

Blaine shouted, "You don't know, Kurt! I-I'm just going to hurt you." "_I'm just going to hurt you." _He repeated, this time his words being drowned with tears.

"No. You're a good person, Blaine. A-and I love you." Kurt cried out back, tears streaming down his face to match Blaine's.

"S-see. I'm only going to hurt you. I-I've made you cry again." Blaine wailed. "I don't deserve you."

And with that, Blaine stumbled out of his seat and ran out of the auditorium. Kurt listened as his fast-paced steps became softer and softer. He could barely see- his eyes were clouded with tears and his heart ached and he wanted nothing more than to run after Blaine, he really did. But instead, he focused on the echoes of Blaine's steps-the sound of him running away and it made Kurt's heart hurt more. _How could Blaine do this, how could Blaine just walk out of his life like that? _

And then, "_Oh God, this is how Blaine probably felt when I left this place." _Kurt held his hands up to his lips.

Suddenly, the faint sound of the footsteps halted. An abrupt halt, at that. Kurt could hear faint whispers and the sounds were almost soothing. Reminding him of the eerily calm bustle of a hospital, when you've just woken up without your innocent mind being tarnished with the thought that you've just slit your wrists because you just aren't good enough.

A few seconds after, Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a _click click_ followed by the sound of a gun shot, ricocheting off of the empty cavern of the hallways. It didn't sound like Puck's stupid bebe gun and-

"_Student's, may I have your attention. This is a CODE RED. I repeat, CODE RED."_ Came Mr. Figgin's shaky voice from the speakers, the announcement being followed by the sound of screams and slamming doors.

Kurt panicked and before he knew it he was dashing down the hallway because, "_Blaine, Blaine could be dead and I have to make sure he's okay" _was the only semi-coherent thought swarming through his mind. He turned the corner nearing the choir room when he felt cold, leather-gloved hands wrap around his mouth and waist.

Kurt squealed before the mysterious figure bitterly whispered into his ear, his cold, bated-breath ghosting over his ear, "_Well, well, well. Little Blainey always did know how to pick his boys."_


	4. Silent Night

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you like this chapter(:**

* * *

**The Choir Room:**

"What in the sam hell-" Santana muttered as she stopped dead in the doorway of the choir room as she heard the familiar _pop pop pop _of what seemed to be gunshots.

""_Students, may I have your attention. This is a CODE RED. I repeat, CODE RED."_ Came Mr. Figgin's shaky voice from the speakers, the announcement being followed by the sound of screams and slamming doors. Santana quickly closed the door and pivoted on the spot.

_Shit. _The entire club thought mutually as they all stared wide-eyed at each other. It was probably just a drill, it's _always _just a drill. This is a small, public school in the conservative hick-town of Lima, Ohio. Nothing interesting happens here. Ever. _It's just a drill. The sound was probably falling books or, or-_

Another round of _pop pop pop's _sounded, _this is definitely not a drill. _

The moment was eery, the atmosphere in the choir room filled with tense anxiety, worry and a slight sense of _amIdreaming _and _isthisreal?'s. _

"Kids, quick, j-just… sit in the back row. Clear out the chairs and lineup. Back there." Mr. Shue stuttered as they all quickly obeyed with shaky hands, running on pure adrenaline because _holy hell this is actually happening. _

After a few minutes of loud rustling and small chatter, trying to convince themselves that nothing serious would happen, they all managed to find their respective spots in the back of the room, holding hands and praying.

"What about K-Kurt? A-and B-Blaine? Do you think they're okay, Mr. Shue?" Tina spoke up, her voice nearly returning to her previous faux stutter.

"I'm sure they're fine. They…they're smart. They probably went into a classroom or something. Don't worry, this whole thing is probably just a prank. You know, maybe, a senior prank?" Mr. Shue smiled half-heartedly. But they all knew that this wasn't just some prank. Sure, they didn't know exactly what was happening, but the sound of gunshots echoing through the hallways of their dull, boring old school a few days before school left out for break-it was enough to rattle their bones to jumping to the worst conclusions.

"Don't worry, Tina. Kurt and Blaine are _fine." _Rachel attempted to console, but the scared-small town moon-eyed Rachel Berry screamed at her from the inside, shouting horrible thoughts of Kurt, dead, lifeless. Bathing in his own blood. Blaine, standing at his side, screaming and shouting without a single answer. Sure, it was melodramatic. Though, she knew it was a possibility. They all did.

Tina was the first one to sniffle, causing a chain reaction from the girls. Quiet sobs broke out among most of the group, shaking and afraid.

"If I die…I just want you all to know I love you _so much. _You all…you put up with my insanity. Through getting pregnant, bailing on you guys all the time….thank you." Quinn choked out through a sob.

The group burst out into muttering their thanks, as Brittany began humming quietly the chorus to _Silent Night. _Santana chuckled through a sob before joining in, singling, on the next line.

_Silent night _

Rachel, Quinn, Sam.

_Holy night_

Marley, Jake, Ryder, Unique.

_All is calm all is bright_

Mr. Shuester, Finn; all continuing the song together in harmony.

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

Unconsciously, she grabbed at Finn's hand, holding on to it tight. She let her thumb stroke over his, a small gesture she always knew made Finn feel better.

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

"Uh, Rach…" Finn whispered after a few lines have passed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel blushes, pulling away. "I-I…I guess I'm a little scared." She ducks her head.

"Don't worry. In a few minutes, the police will be here and whatever idiotic jock that pulled this shit will be expelled. I'm sure of-"

Finn was stopped mid sentence, as the whole Glee club silenced their singing. A figure appeared through the window of the doorway, rattling the doorknob. They all squeezed their eyes tight, continuing the song.

Silent night!

Holy night!

The figure crashed the window with a metal object, reaching in and twisting the doorknob. The door flew open, exposing a man dressed in solid white, stained with splotches of blood. Black, leather gloves covered his hands and a burglar's cap over his face.

Shepherds quake at the sight

The whole scene was nearly angelic. The outfit appeared to be angelic, pure, contrasting to his blood-stained clothes.

Glories stream from heaven afar

"_Silent fucking night." _The man chuckled darkly.

Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah

_Click click. _

Christ the Saviour is born!

Finn peeped his eyes open enough to notice the gun, scanning the line of people who mean the world to him. He squeezed them shut again.

_Click. _

Christ the Saviour is born!

_Boom. _The group broke out into gasps.

_Silent night…_the man sang.


	5. Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING: Mentions of rape, slut-shaming, graphic scenes and nudity. Read at your own expense. **

* * *

Death is a very catastrophic, mysterious phenomena. What is the truth about death? Why must a living, precious being die? A being with a soul, a conscious, a personality, rid from the earth in a matter of minutes. Their innocence of the concept of life itself, shattered. They're gone, gone from the world and gone from the lives' of others. No return, simply a peaceful serenity of a questionable afterlife.

A body, bleeding, still warm to the touch with dull, glassy eyes splayed across the cracked tiles of McKinley High, low shuddering breaths escaping him. A handprint of blood smeared across his face, contrasting against his fair, creamy, porcelain skin. Dying in a school that brought him hell-a school that he spent his entire life trying to escape from. Now trapped, the entirety of his being connected with this god forsaken town in this god forsaken school he hates so much. Newspapers, headlines, all going to be littered with garbage of how he lived valiantly. A hero trapped in a tragedy at the wrong place at the wrong time. Surely, his death wasn't planned; surely his death was an accident. The shooter didn't intend to kill him. The wrong place, the wrong time. No one would even have known.

* * *

**One hour earlier:**

**"**Just stay in here, pretty boy. You'll have your little wimpy boyfriend with you. Look, he can't even stop crying." The masked figure chuckled, shoving Kurt into a handicapable stall in the dimly light boy's bathroom. "I'll be back."

And with that, the figure stormed out of the room, the only sounds echoing through the room were the thumping of the man's sneakers and Blaine's sniffles.

"K-Kurt.." Blaine mumbled from where he was cradled in the corner of the stall, not questioning, but sounding sad and genuinely concerned. I reminded Kurt of all the times Blaine stared at him with his little puppy dog eyes when Kurt was just a little too stressed, or like the first time they met for coffee at Dalton. Concerned.

"Blaine?" Kurt trembled.

Blaine unraveled from himself, scooting closer to Kurt. "A-Are you okay?"

"I-I think I'm fine….I just…"

"Kurt, there's blood all over your clothes. Did-did he hurt you?" Blaine pressed, skimming a hand over Kurt's forearm. Kurt shivered.

"No…" Kurt answered, glancing down to where his white button-up was smeared with hand-print shaped drying blood. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no…just threatened."

A beat.

Then, "I'm so scared, Kurt." Blaine began to sob, dropping his head to rest against Kurt's shoulder.

"Me too." Kurt shushed, carding a hand through Blaine's mussed curls.

"And I'm just so sorry. We-we're going to die here and I never got the chance to get you back. Gain your trust again. Get married to you, the love of my life. S-start a family. I want everything with you and I want to do everything for you…and..and I'm just so sorry." Blaine wailed.

Kissing the top of Blaine's head, Kurt said silently, "I love you. I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine broke then, dissolving into a ball of sobs and muttering "I love you, Kurt."'s, clinging onto his shirt with everything the small little man has left in him.

Kurt softly began to sing.

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

Blaine shushed Kurt for the next line, singing the chorus right to Kurt,

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?_

Kurt began the next few lines, cupping Blaine's chin in his hands, stroking away his cool, salty tears with the pad of his thumb.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble, little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

Blaine sung out the next few verses, choking up a bit. The song described so much of what he was feeling, what he can't convey himself.

__

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

Harmonizing, they finished the song.__

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

They both fell into each other, cuddling and kissing each other on the cold, damp tiles.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled against the skin of Kurt's neck, slick with sweat and tears.

"I love you too, Blaine. Love you for eternity."

* * *

**The Choir Room, an hour later (present time)**

"Finn!" The group broke out into cries, circling around the sputtering man they all have grown to love and idolize. Spitting up blood, his eyes rolled back and his shuddered breathing halted. His grasp on Rachel's hand fell slack as his body slumped further against the wall.

Everyone silenced, the room coated with tension and utter despair, all lost and miserable.

Rachel was the first to cry out, wailing out a terrifying cry that made everyone's heart drop to their toes. She placed her hand against the bleeding wound in Kurt's chest, applying pressure and attempting to perform CPR. Tears were clouding her vision, her crying the only thing to be heard in the room.

"Finn, Finn, hiney it's me. Just breathe. Breathe!" Rachel screamed.

Mr. Shuester placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. The watery-eyed look she gave to him in return made him feel devastatingly sick, but they all knew Finn couldn't be saved. Finn was gone; there was nothing they could possibly do to save him.

"That sucks." An unfamiliar voice spoke up from the circle. In return, the group looked up to find the white-clad killer standing behind Tina. In his hand held the gun-the device that killed one of their own.

They all screamed in response, scattering around the room, hiding behind whatever they could. Albeit Rachel, whom was collapsed limply against Finn's unbeating heart.

"Oh, hush, honey. That sack of wasted potential deserved it. You can do better. You should be happy he's dead." The mysterious figure said strangely sweetly. "I guess you're just touch-starved from living with the world's biggest queer, you'll settle for anything. Don't worry, Rachel, you'll find another guy, you little slut."

"I-I'm not a slut!" She replied. "Y-you killed the love of my life. You killed him!"

"Oh stop your bitching and moaning. Always the one to bitch, bitch, bitch, whine, whine, whine. You know, I was going to keep you alive. But now you're just really pissing me off." The killer cocked his gun, aiming it vaguely towards Rachel.

"Leave her alone!" Brittany spoke up. "Take me instead. Lord Tubbington is smoking again and Santana isn't giving me any more sweet lady kisses. My life isn't worth living." Brittany said, her voice monotone and never faltering.

"Oh, Brittany. Sweet, sweet, stupid little Brittany." He chuckled darkly, stepping down from the risers over to where Brittany was standing by the piano. "This isn't your battle to fight. Too bad you couldn't keep your pretty, whore mouth quiet. You could have lived." He smiled before quickly shooting Brittany in the chest. She fell back against the piano, hitting her head on the way down. Blood pooled out of her body, everyone watching with wide eyes.

"Anybody else care to speak up? Because I have some pretty boys to torture." Everyone curled closer in on themselves, avoiding eye contact with the man. "No one? Well then. And don't any of you _dare _move. Or I'll detonate the bomb I have planted right here in this very choir room. Got it?"

Everyone remained quiet. "Ta-ta then, Lima Losers."

* * *

**The boy's locker room, present time:**

"Here I come, ladies. I hope you've been good boy's while I was gone." The voice echoed through the locker room, the sound of his heavy footsteps thankfully covering the sound of their shallow breathing.

"Blaine…he's going to know what we've been up to. We're…we're naked and he is going to kill us." Kurt whispered, uncurling from Blaine.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's waist. "Kurt, there is no one else I'd rather spend my last few moments on earth with. I love you."

Kurt relaxed, cuddling in closer and inhaling the scent of Blaine. "Eternity…"

Just then, the bathroom door burst open and the figure appeared, casting light into the stall.

"Dirty, dirty little boys. Sex on the bathroom floor? How unsanitary." He mumbled, beginning to sound angry, agitated and annoyed. "Stand up."

Kurt and Blaine ignored his demand, cuddling in closer to one another and whispering into each other's ears.

"I said stand up!" The man screamed, grabbing Kurt by the wrist and pulling his upwards."

The man was a little bit taller than Kurt, his face a little narrower than his, Kurt noticed.

"Kill me if you want. It's not going to change who I am or who I love." Kurt provoked. "So kill me."\

The man cocked his gun up to Kurt's bare stomach. Kurt broke out into goosebumps from the cool feeling of the metal.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, springing up and attempting to shove away the monster.

The mysterious man shoved Blaine away, though, causing him to topple over and hit his head against the toilet seat.

Kurt gulped, tears welling in the back of his eyes as he heard the crack of Blaine's skull. But he couldn't show he was afraid. Fear has been the main factor of his entire life for too long. Fear wasn't going to dictate him any longer.

The man placed a bloody, gloved hand against Kurt's cheek. He cupped it sweetly, brushing a hair out of Kurt's face. He left a bloody hand print across Kurt's cheek. "You're so pretty, Kurt. You deserve a strong man. Not some twink like him."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Kurt breathed out through gritted teeth.

"I want you, Kurt. Can't you see? I couldn't have you coming back here and taking back little Blainey. You can't be happy. You need me to be happy." The man breathed out, leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck and moving his hand down Kurt's smooth, sweaty chest. His cold, bated breath causing Kurt to begin to panic.

"No. Get…get away from me!" Kurt breathed, struggling to push the panting body off of him.

"Get…away…from him…" Blaine mumbled from the corner, his hair coated in blood and his lids low, barely conscious.

The man was relentless, pushing Kurt out of the stall and against the counter of the bathroom, gripping Kurt's hip tight enough to leave bruises.

"No!" Kurt screamed, shoving at the man's chest. The man didn't give, moving his free hand lower to wrap his leather-gloved hand against Kurt's cock.

"Stop!" Kurt screamed again, pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. He pushed with all the energy he had left in his body, the man backing away just a few inches to give Kurt leeway to run.

Kurt ran, ran behind lockers, anywhere. He finally settled for a spot in the back of the locker room, leaning up against the cool metal in attempt to settle his breathing and think of an action plan.

It was too late however, for when he turned, the white-clad man was standing down the row of lockers, gun aimed at him.

"You shouldn't have ran, Kurt. Come on, Kurt, live a little. Shake things up a bit. I was wrong, Kurt. It's you I want. So come over here and you'll live."

"No, I'd rather die than let you touch me. Or touch you."

"So be it."

_Boom._

* * *

__**AN: Who do you all think the killer is?**

**And thank you all so much for the reviews this story has gotten!**


End file.
